cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Party Blast
Nickelodeon Party Blast is a party game developed by English developer Data Design Interactive and published by French game company Infogrames. Party Blast was first shown at E3 2002 and was released for Xbox in North America on October 30, 2002, and later in pal Regions on December 6, 2002. The Windows version was released in one day later after the release of the Xbox version in North America. The Gamecube was released worldwide on December 6, 2002. A PlayStation 2 version of the game was planned, but it was cancelled. The game features characters from Nicktoons, including SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, Rugrats, Invader Zim, and more and with CatDog as the hosts. Gameplay Players play as 8 different characters and play more than 20 stage and six different party modes. Player 1 can choose Blast, Replay, and Cup challenge(Players 2, 3, and 4 have a mode called "Party Play"). Each stage has different events although the last stage is almost opposite from the original stage when the player first starts. Every party game has each different Boss depending on 5 different events (or party modes) on which level. In Food Fight, players throw food at each other to lose lives or points and neither person can be taken away. Squirt and Splash has players squirting each other and have the person with the highest score to survival wins. In Basketball, players have to make the most baskets in the game and perform tricks to earn more points. The Pipe Challenge is the 2nd party mode where players put pipes together to create a pipeline to blast rockets, Rugrats dinosaurs,and more. The Racing mode is the 5th party event where players race each other and see who has the most coins and mess up with items and more. Clam bonus stages are bonus stages where each different stage lets players play 4 different games to win or lose. At the end there is also a Gooze squirter stage where you squirt goo to Nicktoons characters and the person who goozes the most is the winner of the game and then goes back to the main menu. Voice Actors *Joseph Ashton as Otto Rocket *Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Jim Cummings as Cat *E. G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron *Shayna Fox as Reggie Rocket *Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Dog Development Nickelodeon Party Blast was developed by English developer Data Design Interactive and published by French game company Infogrames. Nickelodeon Party Blast was first shown at the Electronic Entertainment Expo in 2002. During the showing, Data Design promised unlockable bonus levels, power-ups, and boss battles. A PS2 version was set to be released but was cancelled. Reception The game received largely negative reviews. IGN gave the Xbox version of the game a 1.1 out of ten, citing that "Like the name implies, this game is only (barely) worth a spare nickel for price of admission." The game is also the lowest scoring game for the Xbox on Metacritic. Category:Game Category:Rugrats Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius